Un viaje familiar
by Melissa Swan
Summary: Kara empieza una vida llena de mensajes con Cat desde su partida de Ciudad Nacional


Kara observo el avión de Cat y su hijo Carter despegar rumbo a Francia, sus ojos entristecidos vieron perderse el avión en el horizonte. Winn, James y varios compañeros se acercaron al Aeropuerto para despedir a su jefa. Kara sabía que solo ella había llegado de corazón a esa despedida y sus amigos solo para darle apoyo a ella. Fue difícil contener las ganas de salir volando detrás del avión de la ejecutiva.

- **Vamos ella volverá en unos meses. Solo son las vacaciones de Carter. –** James le acaricio los hombros de Kara haciéndola sonreír a medias.

- **Tres meses, son tres meses que otra persona será mi jefe. Una persona que no me agrada y su manera de ver a Supergirl.**

 **-Solo es cuestión que encuentres una gran historia para él. Y así hagan las paces. –** Winn comento mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil de James. El celular de Kara sonó y solo escucho.

- **Chicos debo irme, es urgente. –** Kara se apartó de la gente agarrando impulso para volar. Su hermana había tenido un accidente y necesitaba llegar al hospital central. Pocos minutos volando la llevaron a la puerta del lugar. Desde el cielo logro ver a su madre adoptiva bajar de su auto.

- **Mamá.-** su cuerpo descendió a un lado de la rubia mayor.

- **Cariño entremos y busquemos a Hank. –** Su madre la tomo de la mano y caminaron al interior del hospital.

- **Buscamos a Alexandria Danvers. Alex Danvers, soy su madre y su hermana.-** La joven recepcionista asintió buscando en su computadora.

- **Se encuentra en cirugía. La agente Danvers resulto levemente herida al ser alcanzada por el fuego. –** La joven les dio pases a ambas para entrar al recinto, en la sala de espera se encontraba Hank con los ojos cerrados sentado en una silla.

- **¿Qué paso? -** Hank abrió sus ojos al ver a la madre de Alex se puso de pie.

- **Fuimos emboscados, intente proteger a todo el escuadrón pero no soy tan bueno, Alex fue la única herida, ella salvo a uno de los nuestros pero su pierna fue alcanzada por las llamas.**

La Sra. Danvers cerró sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. – **Tranquila ella estará bien, estoy segura. No debes ponerte mal, Alex nos necesita y tenemos que ser fuertes para ella. –** Kara abrazo a su madre consolándola.

El doctor había dado buenas noticias, ninguna arteria fue lastimada, la cirugía fue un éxito y su hermana se encontraba en recuperación, solo debían esperar a que Alex estuviera en su habitación. El teléfono de Kara sonó dentro de su bolsillo trasero.

 **Msj- Cat Grant**

 ** _Espero que cuando regrese sigas queriendo trabajar para mí. Tu nuevo jefe será muy amable contigo :D._**

Kara sonreía al leer el mensaje, suspiro recordando quien será su jefe por este tiempo sin Cat.

 **Msj para. Cat Grant**

 ** _Si los rumores son ciertos. Prefiero estar lejos en el sol. :D_**

 **Msj – Cat Grant**

 ** _Ni de broma digas eso. Sigo asombrada :o_**

La voz del doctor aparto la mirada de su celular, camino detrás de su madre hacia la habitación de su hermana.

- **Mi niña.-** su madre beso la frente de Alex y acariciaba su cara.

- **Estoy bien Mamá. Solo fue superficial. Mi pierna estará bien y yo lo estoy.-** su hermana se acercó a ella lentamente.

- **Kara, estoy bien, solo mírame. –** con una sonrisa Alex intento no parecer tan mal.

- **Alex, por favor eres tan frágil. Yo… sentí algo muy feo dentro de mi pecho. El saber que puedo perderte tan rápido.**

 **-Kara tranquila, no pienses en eso hermanita. Por favor no pienses en esas cosas.**

Diez días habían pasado desde el accidente de Alex, diez días lejos de Cat, diez días de mensajes con ella. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de observar su teléfono a cada minuto. Los mensajes que se mandaban revelaban pequeñas cosas de cada una. Kara se enteró que a Cat no le gustaban los mimos, pero le gustaba observar todo desde el punto más alto de la Torre Eiffel. La ejecutiva le había dicho que empezaba a extrañar el estrés de su trabajo y la torpeza de cierta asistente. Kara pasaba sus días entre pláticas con Cat.

 **Msj – Cat Grant**

 ** _Empezó a nevar. ¿Te gusta la nieve?_**

 ** _-Msj Kara Danvers_**

 ** _¿Y a quién no?_**

 ** _Msj – Cat Grant_**

 ** _A las hormigas._**

 ** _Msj – Kara Danvers_**

 ** _¿Hormigas?_**

 ** _Msj – Cat Grant_**

 ** _Nunca se ven cuando está nevando :o_**

Kara escucho atenta las noticias del televisor, la DEO necesitaba a Supergirl.

 ** _Msj – Kara Danvers_**

 ** _El deber me llama :D._**

Ese fue el último mensaje de Kara en varios días. Sus tardes habían sido interrumpida por la aparición de Mon El, Lena Luthor, Cadmus, y su nuevo jefe siempre tan mal humorado y odiando todo lo relacionado con la heroína la ciudad.

 ** _Msj – Kara Danvers_**

 ** _Lamento la demora, tengo un nuevo compañero. Uno de la estrella más cercana a la mía. ¿Cómo es tu vida en Francia?_**

 ** _Msj – Cat Grant_**

 ** _Carter me ha obligado a ir al Le puy Du fou. Gracias a SuperGirl mi pequeño ahora es más abierto._**

 ** _Msj – Kara Danvers_**

 ** _Supergirl debe sentirse muy orgullosa de hacer eso con Carter :p, algún día me gustaría poder ver esos espectáculos._**

Kara observo caminar a Mon El de un lado a otro. Sus días estaban aburridos sin grandes hazañas para los súper héroes, incluso en la DEO se aburrían entre tanto entrenamiento.

 ** _Msj – Cat Grant_**

 ** _Podrías estar aquí. Solo si tú quieres._**

Kara observo su celular, Mon El y Alex platicaba, respiro hondo, se puso de pie atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros.

 **-Yo… Yo me voy a ir de viaje esta noche.-** soltó todo el aire de golpe.

- **Podemos hablar por favor.-** Alex se puso de pie y se acercó a la habitación de Kara.

- **Alex quiero ir a conocer el mundo. Antes que me digas algo, creo que soy lo bastante mayor para salir de viaje y tu estas mucho mejor, así que creo es buena idea unas pequeñas vacaciones en este momento, la ciudad no necesita a Supergirl y bueno yo necesito unos días libres, mi jefe es un grano en el culo todo el tiempo. Así que debo ir.**

 **-Wow Kara tranquila, yo solo iba a preguntar si tu viaje tenía algo que ver con que tu ex jefa no se encuentre aquí. Estos días te he visto tan estresada en algún momento debes descansar hermanita, aparte pensé que terminarías matando a Mon El. Yo cuidare de él, así que tranquila anda a despegar tu mente en las nubes. Pero vuelve pronto. –** Kara se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana, sintió como las abrazaban a ambas.

- **Yo igual quería un abrazo.-** Dijo Mon El abrazándolas por un momento. – **Kara promete traerme algún detalle de ese lugar.**

Kara solo llevaba una mochila con pocas cosas, sabía que si ella volaba llegaría más rápido que un avión, no quería aprovechar de sus poderes así que tomo el primer vuelo rumbo a Francia, a casi dos horas de viaje cerro sus ojos perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos.

* _Cat había dicho a Supergirl que se marcharía por un tiempo. Kara no podía dejarla marchar sin decirle que al menos como Supergirl le haría demasiada falta, su gran talento al escribir o hablar sobre la Ciudad, su devoción con el público. Kara estaba enamorada de cada faceta de ella. Recordó la calidez al tener a Cat en sus brazos. Sus labios contra los suyos, ella quería volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Su corazón se aceleraba siempre al ver a Cat, con sus exigencias, su manera de caminar y pasar a su lado, regalándole una pequeña mirada. Sus intercambios de miradas cuando Cat ordenaba algo, la manera que la defendió de su madre, la primera vez que su cuerpo ser penetrado por una cosa tan pequeña y logro preocupar a Cat al ver tanta sangre de su dedo, ese día Cat fue tan gentil y cariñosa al curarla. Sus momentos en el balcón de CATCO como Supergirl*_

Faltaban pocos metros para salir del aeropuerto, era de noche y el cielo estaba estrellado, perfecto para llevar a Cat a una cita por los cielos.


End file.
